


Don't Stand (so Close to Me)

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BFF Roxy, College AU, Daddy Kink, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Professor!Merlin, Professor-Student Relationship, Stair Sex, Student!Eggsy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merwin Secret Valentine Exchange 2016.</p><p>It was supposed to be just casual, anonymous sex. A one night stand. Nothing more. Merlin earned, damn it. How was he supposed to know that the scrumptious young lad he brought home for the night was actually one of his students?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand (so Close to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosenAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/gifts).



> Self-betaed.
> 
> Title based off the Police song. You know the one.
> 
> This is part of the Merwin Secret Valentine Exchange. I had a lot of fun writing it. All the prompts were soo good and I didn't know which one to do (so I'm just going to do them all). I went with this one for the actual exchange. I hope CosenAngel enjoys it!

            In the morning Merlin would blame the four lagers and three shots of… well, he didn’t know what. He was fifty, not twenty-one. He’d worry about the headache he’d no doubt suffer from when the sun was up. Until then, he was going to enjoy every last second of inebriation. All the control and walls he kept up, all the responsibilities and concerns he was burdened with, fell away as his inhibitions were dropped. Tonight was about one thing only: fucking.

            “Y’ going to fuck me daddy or y’ going to just stare at my arse?” The nameless blond Merlin picked up asked.

            From the moment Merlin walked into the bar with Harry and saw him, with his cunning green eyes and innocently dimpled smile, Merlin knew he wanted to take him to bed. And here they were, with the twenty-something spread over his thousand-count Egyptian cottons sheets, mole-speckled skin flushed a tantalizing shade of pink.

            The lad was fit—oh was he fit—and he rolled his hips and bent his body in a way that suggested he use to dance or participate in gymnastics. _I wonder how many positions I can bend him in._ The thought warmed through Merlin.

            “Daddy,” The boy whined, looking over his shoulder at Merlin. He spread his knees farther apart, giving Merlin a wonderful view of his heavily hanging bollocks and the glimpse of a sweet pink hole, waiting to be fucked raw.

            “Aye lad,” Merlin said, setting a hand on the boy’s lower back. “Easy, boyo. I got ye. Daddy is going to take real good care of ye.”

            Merlin wasn’t sure how the ‘daddy’ bit got started. One minute they had been snogging in the foyer of his flat, and then the lad had moaned the name and begged to be filled with his cum. Merlin wasn’t about to deny him, especially since he had asked so prettily.

            The boy shuddered and raised his hips further in the air like a dog in heat. Merlin salivated at the sight of the lad presenting himself, begging to be filled with his cock.

            This wasn’t like Merlin. He never took home a nameless partner. But this boy did something to Merlin’s head, completely spun him around and made him want to do things he never thought possible. Or maybe it was because he was wound tighter than a spring and hadn’t had sex in over six months.

            Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Merlin grabbed the lubricant and condoms from his nightstand drawer and deposited them on the bed. He was drunk, but not so drunk he’d participate in unprotected sex.

            Merlin slicked up his fingers and stumbled onto the bed. The lagers sloshed around in his head and caused his brain to swim. He closed his eyes to rebalance himself and shifted behind his partner.

            The lad’s arse was round and wanting, the kind of arse that was designed to be fucked and eaten, and Merlin couldn’t help but lean down and take a bite out of the smooth cheek. The boy yelped, which broke into a laugh, and Merlin wasn’t sure if he growled or hummed in response, but whatever sound he made was the right one because the boy begged, “Again.”

            Merlin was more than happy to oblige. He nipped his way down the sensitive spot where thigh met arse. He trailed his tongue back up, tracing his way to the flushed hole, which quivered beneath his tongue—or was that the boy quivering? Then again, that may have been him shaking. He couldn’t really think at the moment beyond the way the world slightly spun and the feeling of hard muscle beneath his hands.

            “Come on,” His lad urged. “Want that cock—know it’s going to feel real good. Think y’ can handle me daddy?”

            Merlin did growl that time. “Boyo, by the time I’m done, ye’ll be begging me to let ye come.”

            “We’ll see ol’ man, y’ gotta prep me first,” The boy laughed, the sound vibrant and bright, and Merlin swayed briefly at the noise, before he found himself. Determination reaffirmed, he slipped a slicked finger down the boy’s crack and stroked at his fluttering hole, earning a purr and a breathed, “Yes”.

            Merlin pushed the tip of his finger past the boy’s entrance. He was hot and tight and very wet from the lube, and Merlin could feel his finger being sucked in further and the muscles squeezing and fluttering in order to adjust to the intrusion.

            “Mmm,” The boy moaned. “God, yer fingers are so thick. Gonna feel good to have y’ in me daddy.”

            “Ye talk a lot, ye know that lad?” Merlin commented, easing his finger down to the third knuckle, before drawing back to the tip.

            “Are y’ complaining? Want me to shut my mouth and just moan?”

            “No,” Merlin said. He didn’t. He liked hearing all the dirty thoughts that filtered through his boy’s pretty little blond head. “Just pointing out.”

            “I’ll tell y’ wot, I’ll keep talking until y’ finally fuck me into silence.” He laughed, the sound lilting into a sharp moan when Merlin thrust his finger in roughly.

            “That a challenge?”

            The lad let out a long breath and shakily said, “Consider it a goal.”

            Merlin chuckled and focused on opening the boy up. He worked him with one finger, until he was loose enough for two, and eventually three.

            The lad rocked back against his hand, urging Merlin on with each thrust. Merlin curved his fingers so the tips dragged along the boy’s slicked walls. The boy whined, canting forward and driving himself back.

            “Look at ye. Such a good boy. Think ye can come on my fingers alone?”

            “Do y’ really want me to?” He looked over his shoulders. His pupils were wide black pools ringed by moss. He squeezed his eyes shut, face contorted in pleasure, and rolled his hips back. Merlin wasn’t even moving his hand anymore, simply letting the boy fuck himself on his fingers. “Want yer cock. Please daddy.”

            Merlin withdrew his hand and grabbed the foil square on the edge of the bed. He ripped it open and rolled the condom on, then slicked himself up.

            “Wait,” The boy said when Merlin started to move behind him.

Merlin froze, heart stuttering against his ribcage. “What?” Did he want to stop? God he hoped not. His balls were throbbing between his legs and his cock was painfully hard.

“I want to ride y’,” he said, and it took Merlin’s alcohol drenched brain a moment to process the demand.

Merlin snorted, but complied and lay down on the bed next to the lad. He wasted no time in mounting Merlin, straddling his waist and reaching back to take Merlin’s aching prick in his hand. Merlin groaned when the lad squeezed his shaft and guided him towards his entrance. The boy sunk down on him, one agonizing centimeter at a time. Merlin’s entire body tensed from the exertion it took not to thrust into the wet heat of the boy’s arse.

If Merlin was more sober, he might have written a ballad on the way it felt to be swaddled by the silken walls, but at the moment all he could think was _fuck he feels good._ Merlin grabbed onto the boy’s flanks, digging his fingers into the meat of his sides, and let out a slow breath through his nose.

The boy let his head fall back, exposing a milky expanse of throat. There was a single mole on his throat and Merlin was tempted to suck on it. What delightful sounds could he pull out of his lad?

“Ye going to move boyo or do I have to do all the work?” Merlin asked after awhile, when it seemed like all the lad would do was sit there, cock up his arse.

The boy dropped his head, sweat-slicked bangs falling in his eyes, and smirked. Merlin suddenly wondered if he’d regret his words. “Y’ mean like this guv?” He asked, and flattening one hand on Merlin’s chest for balance, he rolled his hips, the movement rocking Merlin deeper into his channel.

“Shit,” Merlin hissed. “Cheeky little thing.”

“I know how to take care of my daddy,” The boy said and repeated the movement. It reminded Merlin of the way he watched the riders move on top of a horse when he worked at a stable as a boy. The movement started in the boy’s shoulders, spilled down to his ripped stomach, and ended with a sensuous roll of his hips.

It was a slow and steady pace, which built in speed, until he started to lift himself up, dropping down on the back roll.

Merlin’s brain briefly short-circuited.

“Come on daddy, y’ going to make me do all the work?” The boy shot, grinning from ear to ear.

That rewired Merlin’s brain. He slipped his hands up to encircle the boy’s waist and growled, “I’ll show ye.”

He planted his feet flat on the mattress, and when the boy lifted, Merlin dragged him down and slammed up. The lad’s jaw dropped open, his eyes rolling back, and let out a broken moan.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” The boy whined and picked up his pace.

Merlin was vaguely aware of squeaking mattress springs beneath their harsh breathing, and for a brief second he feared they might literally break the bed, but the thought vanished when the boy took his cock in his hand and started to stroke himself. Christ was he beautiful. Merlin wanted the night to last forever, to be caught in the space where the only thing that mattered was the pleasure riding through his veins and the way sweat sparkled along the lad’s resplendent skin.

He felt his orgasm building. It was a tingling sensation that buzzed along his finger tips and toes and seeped into his gut. A pressure built in his core, screwing tighter with each thrust.

The boy was reduced to rambles and slurs, occasionally a clear _daddy_ and _yes_ filtering through the incoherent string of moans. His tongue slipped out, lulling in his open mouth, before he let out a loud cry and slammed down hard on Merlin, knees clenching around his waist to hold his position.

Hot spunk splashed onto Merlin’s stomach and the boy’s inner walls clamped around him. Merlin ground up against his prostate, punching through the climax, and dragged himself into completion.

A supernova went off behind his eyes as he emptied his load into the condom. A sharp hot pain scraped down his chest as the boy scratched him in an attempt to find purchase. When the euphoria cleared, the boy collapsed onto Merlin’s sweaty chest and panted into the curve of his neck.

“Fuck,” he laughed, breathless and giddy.

“Yeah,” Merlin managed, staring up at the ceiling, blitzed on the post-coital high.

* * * *

            Merlin wasn’t upset that Holiday break was over and the new spring semester was starting. He enjoyed teaching—he really did—but the few weeks off had been a nice reprieve from the world, and Merlin was sad to see it end. At least it had ended with a mind blowing bang—and by bang, he meant shag.

            He never got the name of the lad he met in the bar, and by the time he woke, the sweet little tart had been gone. He’d left his number, but Merlin had decided to leave things where they were. He didn’t want a relationship, especially with a boy half his age.

            No, better to call it what it was: a bloody good one-night stand.

            Merlin entered his afternoon class at exactly one o’clock. Unlike Harry, who liked to make his students wait for ten (sometimes fifteen) minutes, Merlin believed in promptness. He set his leather briefcase on his desk, and without looking at his new victims, he turned his back to the class and wrote his name on the board and the name of the class.

 

**_Professor Alistair Gray_ **

**_Arthurian Literature and Celtic Colonization_ **

****

“Welcome to Arthurian Literature and Celtic Colonization,” Merlin greeted as he turned around to finally face everyone. “If ye thought that ye would be taking this class for an easy A, leave now. I won’t have my time or anyone else’s wasted.”

            The class shifted restlessly and someone coughed in the back. Merlin raised an eyebrow, waiting another heartbeat, before he continued, “My name is—”

            The door to the class swung open and a disheveled blond staggered in, tugging the strap to his book bag up his shoulder. Merlin froze when his gaze met a pair of familiar green eyes. The memory of tight heat and wantonness moans seized Merlin, and all he could see for a few seconds was the sensuous roll of hips and kissed swollen lips.

            The boy paused, letting his strap slip back down his shoulder, and stared at Merlin. A slow smile crept across his impish mouth.

            “Sorry,” The boy said. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

            That snapped Merlin back into gear. He scowled at the boy, shoving down the sudden flare of desire that rose in his gut, and snapped, “Ye wouldn’t interrupt if ye were on time. Take your seat now, Mr…”

            “Unwin,” The boy supplied. “But call me Eggsy.”

            He winked. He seriously winked.

            It took a great deal of will power not to swallow thickly. Merlin was going to kill Harry. This was all his fault.

            “Take your seat _Mr. Unwin_. And next time be on time or don’t show up,” Merlin said. His cool tone didn’t seem to affect Eggsy, because his smile grew wider as he walked over to an available seat in the front. Blast his other students for insisting on sitting in the rear.

            “As I was saying before I was interrupted,” Merlin restarted, perniciously keeping his gaze on the back of the class. “My name is Professor Alistair Gray, but ye can simply call me Merlin.”

            He expected a few snickers and smiles—there were always a handful students that find it _so_ hilarious that his name was Merlin and he taught Arthurian literature—but he hadn’t expected a boisterous guffaw. Merlin looked at Eggsy, who clamped his mouth shut, though mirth still sparkled in his eyes.

            “Is there something funny Mr. Unwin?” Merlin asked, tone thin.

            “No, bruv. Nothing,” Eggsy said, managing to control himself. “Everything is… _magical_.”

            Merlin clenched his jaw. _Damn Harry._

Merlin drew in a slow breath to calm himself and turned his focus back to his class. It was the longest first class of his life. No matter how hard he tried not to notice Eggsy, his gaze inadvertently drifted over to him. And Eggsy noticed, because there was always a playful smile teasing his lips.

            He gave the boy credit though. Despite a few flirtatious looks, Eggsy proved insightful and bright, always having a comment or thought readily on hand as Merlin launched into the first lesson.

            “I expect chapters one through three to be read by next class,” Merlin said, drawing the class to a close.

He busied himself with organizing papers on his desk as his students shuffled out. A few lagged behind, asking questions, before finally filing out. Eggsy was the last to go. He stopped at Merlin’s desk, hands shoved into the pockets of his jersey.

Merlin shoved his paperwork and books into his briefcase and snapped the lid closed. “Can I help ye Mr. Unwin?” Merlin asked briskly, hinting at his urgency to leave.

Eggsy didn’t say anything for a few moments. He just looked at Merlin, eyebrows drawn close and raised on his forehead in a speculative look. Finally he let out a sigh and said, “So that’s it? We pretend it didn’t happen?”

Merlin considered playing ignorant. The best solution in this situation would be denial. But that would be immature, and Eggsy didn’t deserve that.

“Mr. Unwin—”

“Eggsy,” he corrected.

Merlin sighed. “Eggsy, what happened never should have. If I known ye were my student, I wouldn’t have let things go as far as they did.”

“But it did,” Eggsy pointed out, “And now we deal wif it.”

“There’s nothing to deal with,” Merlin said, trying to keep his tone steady. If word leaked out that he slept with one of his students—even if it was over break and he hadn’t known—he could lose his job. “It was a onetime thing, and it can never happen again.”

“Y’ sure? Because from where I’m standing, sure looks like y’ want it to be more than a onetime thing.” Eggsy cocked his head to the side, licking his supple pink lips. The corners of his mouth quirked up. Oh, Merlin wanted to do terrible things to that mouth, to teach him what happens to naughty boys with smart mouths—but no, he couldn’t. _Keep it together, Alistair._

“Good afternoon, Mr. Unwin,” Merlin said. Tension built along his shoulders as he held Eggsy’s gaze and waited for him to leave. He tried to compel Eggsy to go, but he stood there, watching Merlin in the same way a lion watched the zebra—waiting for that moment of weakness, when the defenses broke.

“Good afternoon, _Professor_ ,” Eggsy finally bid. He tipped his head at Merlin, and then turned sharply on his heels and strolled out of the class room.

Merlin’s shoulders slumped. The wind was punched from his lungs in a long sigh. He ran a hand over his smooth scalp. What the fuck was he going to do? He really hoped Eggsy dropped this.

* * * *

            “You’re to blame for this, I hope ye know,” Merlin stated before draining the last of the scotch in his glass. He really wished he could wipe that stupid smirk off Harry’s face. “Oh don’t look so smug. You’re a right bastard, ye know that?”

            After a long day of classes, Harry had met Merlin at his house, where they had decided a drink was needed. Though now Merlin wasn’t so sure it had been a good idea to invite his friend in, especially since all Harry did after Merlin told him his news, was laugh for five minutes straight.

            “What did I do?” Harry asked, looking anything but apologetic. He poured Merlin another glass. “If I remember correctly, you were the one that took the boy home.”

            Merlin snorted and accepted the new glass. He sighed into the scotch and grumbled, “If ye dinnae suggest the bar, then I never would have met the lad. And weren’t ye the one who kept buying me drinks?”

            “I bought the beer. It was your boy who bought the shots.”

            “He isn’t my boy,” Merlin said—and it totally wasn’t petulantly.

            Harry hummed, and Merlin narrowed his gaze. He was beginning to rethink their thirty year friendship.

            “I wouldn’t worry,” Harry said, waving his hand at Merlin with a flourish that only he could make seem casual. “There isn’t really anything he can bring against you. What happened was before the semester started, and it isn’t like you’re married or anything, so there isn’t even a scandalous affair there. As long as you don’t do anything _now_ , you’ll be fine.”

            Merlin glared into his glass, not responding.

            “You aren’t going to do anything, right Merlin?” Harry pressed.

            “Of course not,” Merlin finally said, pretending there wasn’t any hesitation in his voice. Harry gave him a skeptical look and Merlin huffed. “I’m _not_. It was a onetime thing.”

            A onetime thing which had made every other sexual experience he had in his fifty years pale. But that didn’t matter. There wouldn’t be a repeat. Period.

            “Well then, there’s nothing to worry about, now is there?” Harry smiled at Merlin, and Merlin really wished he could find comfort in those words.

            “No, I suspect there isn’t,” Merlin agreed. He drained the full glass in one long swallow. “It isn’t like he’s going to pursue anything.”

* * * *

            Merlin really needed to stop jinxing himself. When the next class rolled around, Merlin really thought Eggsy would have forgotten about their wild night over winter break. Oh, how wrong he had been.

            Eggsy came into class—on time—and took a seat in the front, no funny business. Merlin started class like normal, and for the first few minutes he was sure he was in the clear, but then Eggsy’s position had relaxed and he slouched in the chair, his knees dropped open, giving Merlin a perfect view of his crotch. Eggsy had chosen to wear a pair of scandalous jeans, which hugged his powerful thighs and outlined the curve of his cock as he sat.

            He didn’t do anything so lewd as adjust himself in public, but he didn’t need to in order to get his message across. Merlin tried to keep his gaze straight ahead, but it kept drifting over to Eggsy’s lap without his consent.

            It only got worse when Eggsy started to chew on the end of his pencil, running it slowly along his full bottom lip as he reviewed his notes.

            If Merlin stumbled over one part of his lecture, no one said anything.

            Merlin resisted, despite Eggsy’s flagrant attempts to catch his attention. He would have dismissed Eggsy, even found a way to drop him from the class, but despite all of Eggsy’s energy being directed into flirting, he was also a very bright student. His homework and papers were impeccable, and he actively participated in class. Eggsy was, by far, one of Merlin’s brightest students, only matched by a female student named Roxy Morton.

            Merlin tried to pretend it wasn’t happening, but the more he ignored Eggsy, the bolder he got. And Harry was no help. All he did was laugh every time Merlin vented to him. The bastard thought his plight was the funniest thing since Monty Python’s Holy Grail.

            “Remember to turn your papers in before ye leave,” Merlin announced at the end of his class. It was seven weeks into class. Spring break was around the corner, and that meant examines were as well. “And if I were all of ye, I’d start studying. We’ll be reviewing everything we went over next week. Remember, ye only have a week before midterms.”

            Merlin rested his butt against the edge of the oak desk at the front of the lecture hall. One by one his students shuffled down, dropping stapled papers next to him.

            “Mr. Hesketh, I expect that this most recent paper will be better than the last?” Merlin stated, meeting the boy’s gaze challengingly. There was always one student in his class who thought they would be able to skate through.

            “Of course, sir.” Charlie forced a smile, but Merlin could see the disdain in his hazel eyes. Well that was fine, the feeling was mutual.

            Eggsy, of course, was the last to come down. Merlin had no doubt that it would be A-plus material.

            “Any big plans for the weekend, _Professor_?” Eggsy drawled out the title, twisting the single word, so it transformed into something naughty.

Merlin straightened, pushing off the desk so he stood at his full height. He knew it was a childish attempt to gain advantage, but at the moment that was all Merlin had going for him. Eggsy just had to look at him and his knees went weak.

_This is getting ridiculous!_

“Please turn in your paper, Mr. Unwin.”

“So I take that as a no, then?” Eggsy said, his paper dangling between his fingers, rocking back and forth like a hypnotic metronome. “Shame. Y’ would think a bloke like y’ would have all kinds of dates lined up.”

“And who’s to say that I don’t?” He didn’t, but Eggsy didn’t know that, and if he could pretend, then maybe the lad would back off.

Eggsy raised a single brow. “Do y’?” His tone was casual, almost indifferent, but Merlin sensed an underlying edge to the question.

“Aye, I do. Now please turn in your paper. I have another class to get ready for.”

Eggsy placed the paper down, his hand flat against the stack. He tipped his head to the side, looking Merlin up and down, and Merlin got the distinct feeling that Eggsy could see liar written on his forehead.

“Well, I hope y’ have fun on yer… date,” Eggsy said.

He licked his lips, drawing Merlin’s attention to his mouth and the slow smile that drew across it. Merlin stiffened, fighting against the urge to grab Eggsy by the collar of his polo and drag him up into a punishing kiss. What did he taste like? Merlin couldn’t remember. The longer Merlin refused to think about that one night, the more the memory began to fade. And despite all of his wanting to put space between himself and Eggsy, he ached for that feeling of utter completion again.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Eggsy added, breathily, and Merlin swore a blue streak.

Eggsy turned and walked out, leaving Merlin with a throbbing cock and hunger he couldn’t sate.

* * * *

            Mid-term exams were finished. It was as much a relief for Merlin as it was the students—though now Merlin had to begin the painstaking process of grading the tests.

            He had the papers neatly stacked on his desk, next to an empty glass and a bottle of Balvenie. He’d hammer out the grades tonight, and then spend the rest of his vacation working on projects, catching up on some light reading, and most certainly not thinking about a dark blond sex god that haunted his every waking (and sleeping) hour.

            Merlin started into the papers with a generous amount of scotch. It wasn’t the most glamorous way to spend a Friday—“Absolutely pathetic,” Harry had informed him when he turned down an offer to go for drinks. “You’re fifty, not five hundred.”—but Merlin took Harry’s criticism with a grain of salt. He wasn’t the one that was always late in returning papers and tests.

            A knock at his door broke Merlin’s concentration. He had a lovely stack of finished papers to his right, and he was halfway through his second glass of Balvenie. He considered leaving the door—a quick glance to his wall clock confirmed that it was well past proper visiting hours—but when the person insistently knocked again, he shoved away from his desk with a sigh and went to answer.

            “May I help ye?” Merlin snapped, donning his most frigid glare.

            Eggsy looked up at him with a shit-eating grin, unfazed by his chilling look. “Y’ most certainly can, bruv.”

            “What are ye doing here?” Merlin demanded, leaning out the door to look around, as if a mob was lurking behind the bushes with torches and pitchforks. “Ye can’t be here.”

            “No one is here,” Eggsy reassured and stepped forward to nudge his way in. Merlin stood firm, not letting Eggsy elbow his way into the room. The darkness made it hard to see Eggsy’s face, but even with blue shadows veiling Eggsy’s expression, Merlin could make out the drunken droop of his eyelids. That and his breath reeked of alcohol.

            “Aww, come on,” Eggsy whined when Merlin wouldn’t relent. “Don’t y’ want to see me again, _Daddy_?”

            “You’re drunk,” Merlin stated. “Let me call ye a cab.”

            “I don’t want a cab.” Eggsy huffed, pouting like a petulant four year old.

            “Lad, you’re completely snockered.” Merlin couldn’t just send him off, he knew it. If anything happened to Eggsy, he’d feel responsible. “I’m going to call ye a cab and then you’re going to go home and sleep this off.”

            “No,” Eggsy hissed. Merlin ignored him and turned to get his phone. Eggsy grabbed his arm, fingers digging into his biceps, and forcefully tugged Merlin down. Their lips crashed together; it was sloppy and wet, with the clanking of teeth, and the hard press of faces. He tasted of malt liquour—or maybe that was Merlin. There was something sweet there, though, something that weakened Merlin’s knees.

            Eggsy smelled like cinnamon and earth, and for a moment Merlin’s control faltered, and he cupped Eggsy’s neck and dug his fingers in his hair. He took and he took, tongue and scraping teeth, ravaging what he had denied himself.

            Then Eggsy whimpered, small and desperate, and Merlin’s senses came back to him. He ripped away from Eggsy, shoving him back. “No.” It came out sharper than Merlin meant.

A pang of regret bounced through him when Eggsy looked up at him with kiss-swollen lips and hurt in his eyes. Eggsy didn’t say anything, and for once in his life, Merlin didn’t know what to say to defuse the situation.

“Right,” Eggsy said, sounding a bit more sober than he did a moment before. “Right, okay.”

Merlin blinked slowly, not sure what was happening.

Eggsy wiped his mouth, sniffed, and then flicked his snapback up and said, “I got it. Sorry about that, bruv.”

“Let me call ye a cab,” Merlin insisted for a third time.

Eggsy opened his mouth, and Merlin thought he might decline, but he nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Merlin let out a breath, though if it was in relief he wasn’t sure, and went to call Eggsy a cab. Eggsy waited in his living room, a cup of coffee in hand. When the cab came, Eggsy nodded and said, “Goodbye,” and left.

Part of Merlin wanted to call Eggsy back, to apologies and drag him back up to him room and show the lad just what a good boy he was. But Merlin ignored that desire and let Eggsy go, pretending that the finality in Eggsy’s tone was a good thing.

* * * *

            Merlin was happy when the second half the semester started back up. He told himself it was because he was tired of sitting at home. Even with all the projects to keep him busy, he still preferred the routine of lecturing. He most certainly wasn’t anxious to see Eggsy, to make sure that everything was okay, to apologies to him.

            Merlin strolled into class just as the clock struck the hour. He took a quick analysis of all the students, noting that four students were missing. Not surprising, since some students were still recovering from their wild week of debauchery. What did alarm Merlin though was the empty front row seat where Eggsy usually sat.

            _Did he drop the course?_ No, Merlin would have been notified. Perhaps he just hadn’t returned yet from whatever he did over the break. Surely he wouldn’t skip class because of Merlin’s rejection.

            Would he?

            No, of course not. Eggsy cared too much about his education. Merlin knew that the boy wouldn’t let this stop him from pursuing his goals. It was one of the many things that Merlin admired Eggsy for—his audacity, his perseverance, and his adaptability.

            Merlin pushed his concerns to the back of his mind and went about class as normal. At the end, while the rest of the students shuffled out, Roxy Morton stopped at his desk.

            “Yes, Ms. Morton?” Merlin asked, collecting his things.

            “Eggsy wanted me to inform you that he’ll be out for the rest of week, but should be back next,” Roxy said, shifting her bag strap on her shoulder.

“Should be? Either he will or he won’t, and I certainly hope for his grade that he will,” Merlin said. What was going on?

Roxy didn’t flinch under his brisk tone. Merlin appreciated Roxy. She was the kind of person that was no-nonsense, unrelentingly controlled. She reminded him much of himself when he was younger.

“I suspect that it all depends on if he can get out,” Roxy said, not offering more of an explanation.

Merlin frowned, panic battering against his heart. “What do ye mean by ‘if he can get out’?”

 Roxy pressed her mouth into a tight line, and Merlin thought she might withhold the information. She certainly didn’t have any responsibility to him. After a bit of internal arguing, she seemed to come to a decision, and said, “He got picked up over break for solicitation.”

“Solicitation?” Merlin repeated, the word echoing in his mind.

Roxy narrowed his eyes at Merlin, and if it had been anyone else, Merlin would have told them to watch their step, but with Roxy, Merlin suddenly felt small.

“I don’t know what exactly happened between you and Eggsy, Professor,” Roxy started, leaving no room for Merlin to interrupt. “But Eggsy doesn’t trust many people, and for some reason he trusts you enough to know the truth about what happened.”

She left, blond hair swaying behind her, her heels clicking against the linoleum. Merlin let the books he was holding slip from his fingers. They hit the desk with a thud.

A black, thick tarry blight swelled in him. It was a conglomeration of jealousy and anger and helpless shock, and it ate at his stomach lining and devoured his heart. He waded through the sludge of emotions, trying to find solid ground.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but eventually he pulled a phone out and dialed a number. “Harry, I need a favor.”

* * * *

            Merlin leaned against the granite wall outside the Holborn police station. Ten minutes had passed since Eggsy was supposed to be released, but he still hadn’t left the station. Merlin considered calling Harry, but he decided to wait a little longer. A moment later, Eggsy strolled around the corner of the wall and began to descend the stairs, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket.

            “I believe a thank you is in order,” Merlin said, drawing Eggsy attention over to him.

            Eggsy tipped his head up, eying Merlin from beneath his the bill of his snapback. “Y’ did this?” He asked skeptically. Merlin would have been offended, but he knew they hadn’t exactly parted last time on amicable terms.

            “Aye. It cost me a bottle of Dalmore 25,” Merlin said, still leaning lackadaisically against the wall.

            Eggsy cocked his head to the side. “That supposed to make me feel bad?”

            “That bottle costs over six hundred pounds. Feel bad? No. But ye should at least be a wee bit grateful.”

            “I didn’t ask y’ to spring me,” Eggsy stated.

He was right. He hadn’t. Merlin did that of his own volition, but that didn’t mean he didn’t expect some sort of thanks. Merlin drew in a deep breath and pushed off the wall. This wasn’t a discussion to have in front of the police station.

“I could fancy a drink,” Merlin said.

Eggsy weighed the statement, appraising Merlin with a thoughtful expression, before blowing out a sigh through his nose. “Yeah, alright. Guess I could use a pint too. Come on, I know a place.”

A quick cab ride later and they were sitting at booth in the Black Prince Tavern, Merlin nursing a pint of Guinness and Eggsy a lighter ale. Eggsy took a sip of his beer, not saying anything. Merlin considered waiting him out, but then decided that he might as well be the adult—one of them needed to be—and get through this.

“Do ye want to explain what happened?” Merlin asked.

“Ain’t nufin to explain, guv. Seeing as how y’ got me out, y’ know the charges. Wots there to talk about?” Eggsy hunkered lower in his seat, shoulders up around his ears. He took another drink, not meeting Merlin’s gaze. “Look, thanks for the help and all. Y’ didn’t need to, I know I’m a bother. So I appreciate it, but y’ don’t have to worry. I got everything taken care of.”

Merlin decided not to touch on the issue of Eggsy being a bother later. “I’m sure ye do lad. Seems to me ye got everything just how ye want it. Tell me, how long will ye wait until you’re back on Smith Street?”

Eggsy flushed and shot him a poisonous glare. “Fuck y’.” He straightened up, shoulders dropping into a defensive position. “Wot do y’ care anyways? Y’ made it perfectly clear where we stand. Now y’ got yer thanks, so why don’t y’ just piss off?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Eggsy bravado faltered briefly under Merlin’s cool stare, but then it flared back up. He was a pug masquerading as a bulldog.

“The reason I’m not ‘pissing off’, boyo, is because now I’ve taken responsibility for ye. And I don’t plan on sitting here, watching ye turn around and make the same mistake.”

Eggsy snorted. “S’tat so? Well don’t worry yer precious bald head, I ain’t going back onto Smith Street tonight.”

Key word, tonight.

The idea of Eggsy on Smith Street at all sent something vile and black through Merlin. After he had gotten off the phone with Harry, Merlin had gone straight to the gym, where he had spent two hours going through three punching bags. Every time he hit the sand filled bag, he saw Eggsy going to his knees in a grimy ally, Eggsy’s mouth filled with a cock that wasn’t his, Eggsy bent over, hands braced on a greasy wall, getting shagged by a man that wasn’t Merlin, and it incited a violent jealousy inside him.

Merlin wasn’t the possessive type. He respected boundaries and believed in personal space when it came to relationships. But the idea of Eggsy being used like a two-bit whore, fucked open and gagging, moaning and calling someone else _daddy_ , took all of Merlin’s composure and turned it into a bestial anger.

“You’re correct,” Merlin agreed, “Ye won’t be going back, tonight, or tomorrow.”

Eggsy grit his jaw. He thought he’d pulled the wool over Merlin’s eyes, did he?

“Look, I don’t know who y’ think y’ are, but y’ don’t get to say wot I do and wot I don’t do. This is my business, not yers. And not everyone gets the luxury of opportunity like y’ do. Okay? We ain’t all born with a silver spoon up our arses.”

“Is that what ye think?” Merlin nearly laughed. “Lad, if anyone knows what it means to come from a plebian life, I do. My father left before I was born, and my mother worked two jobs just to put food on the table. We barely had two pennies to rub together. But do ye know the difference between ye and me? I didn’t let my circumstances define me.”

Eggsy glanced away, though his jaw was still set in a determined line.

“You’re bright, Eggsy. Positively brilliant. And if you let you’re self, ye will go very far. But ye need to let go of that chip on your shoulder,” Merlin said, then took a long drink of Guinness.

“Wot do y’ want? For me to promise I won’t do it again? Why do y’ even care, Merlin?” When Eggsy met his eyes again, the fire was back.

Merlin set his pint down. Why did he do this? Because despite how wrong a relationship with Eggsy is, and despite how hard he tried to push the lad away, he just couldn’t seem to walk away from him. He was drawn to Eggsy, a moth caught by the hypnotic glow of the flame. He knew it only spelled doom, but he went to him, waiting for the fire to consume.

“I know about your step-dad,” Merlin confessed. There wasn’t any point in pretending. After he spoke with Harry and went to the gym, Merlin did some digging. He knew all about Dean Baker, and what lengths Eggsy was going to not only keep in school, but to protect his mother and sister.

Eggsy squirmed, for the first time looking truly uncomfortable. “Y’ do? How?”

“Connections.” Merlin shrugged, and Eggsy snorted in disbelief. “Okay, I did some hacking—yes, Mr. Unwin, I know how to hack. It isn’t just a young man’s game.”

“I didn’t say nufin, bruv,” Eggsy said with a smirk. Merlin took it as a good sign that there was laughter in his eyes.

“I know about your step-dad,” Merlin repeated. “And I know what ye were doing for your family. But ye don’t have to anymore. The police were alerted to some of Dean’s more… serious activities, and lets just say that he’ll be going away for a very long time.”

Eggsy sat there, frozen in his seat. Merlin let him absorb the information, using the time to drink away his nerves. When he drained the last of his Guinness, he set the mug down and placed a few bills on the table. He stood, and that seemed to snap Eggsy back to reality.

“A-are y’ serious? Y’ aren’t… y’ aren’t taking the piss, right?”

“No,” Merlin said, straightening his sweater. “I’m not.” He considered telling Eggsy he was sorry, that he hadn’t meant to push him away, that he wanted the boy back, he wanted a relationship. He considered telling him so many things, and while they all gathered on the tip of his tongue, what he said instead was, “I expect to see ye in class tomorrow.”

Merlin left before he did something he’d regret—specifically, before he kissed Eggsy.

He didn’t make it far.

“Merlin, wait,” Eggsy called. Merlin stopped at the corner of the street and turned to look at Eggsy.

“Yes, lad?” Merlin tried to will himself into calling a taxi, but no matter how many times his mind told him to raise his hand, he stood there, hands limp at his side.

“So that’s it?” Eggsy asked, stopping a few feet from him. He gestured to the space between them, to the unspoken words and possibilities they had. “Y’ ain’t got nufin else to say?”

Merlin gritted his teeth. He needed to keep his resolve, damn it. He couldn’t date a student. Eggsy searched his face, green eyes flicking back and forth. He took a step forward, and Merlin almost took a step back, but he managed to control himself.

“Y’ don’t do this for just any student,” Eggsy said. “So why? I thought y’ didn’t care.”

“I never said that,” Merlin blurted out, and then cursed himself. _Shut up, ye fool._

“No, guess y’ didn’t,” Eggsy agreed. He took another step closer. “It wasn’t ever a game for me, y’ know that right?”

“Aye.” It came out soft, almost a whisper.

“I never stopped thinking about that night, about how y’ made me feel. I ain’t ever felt like that, and I know I won’t ever feel that way again. Not with nobody else.” Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. Eggsy took another two steps. There was only a foot between them. “Tell me y’ didn’t feel it too, that every time our eyes met yer heart didn’t skip a beat, that y’ haven’t been thinking about that first kiss every day, or that y’ don’t remember what it felt like to be with me. Tell me and I’ll walk away, and I won’t bother y’ again.”

“Eggsy, we—”

“No, don’t say we can’t. Don’t blame our positions. It’s either yes or no. So tell me, Merlin. _Tell me_.”

Merlin held his gaze. Eggsy didn’t flinch. He stood his ground, eyes pleading, and Merlin knew he couldn’t lie—couldn’t deny him.

“Nay, lad.” Merlin whispered. “I can’t say that, because it be a lie. I’ve thought of that every day. Ye haunt me.”

Eggsy closed the distance between them. He curled his hands in Merlin’s cashmere sweater and drew him down. Their mouths slotted together, and Merlin sunk into his embrace. It was easy to lose himself, to forget the rest of the world as Eggsy opened himself to him. The city went silent, and all Merlin could hear was their shared heartbeat.

Merlin never wanted to break the kiss, because as soon as he did, they’d have to face reality. But for now he could think of nothing but the way Eggsy’s tongue tasted oaky and how his lips were slightly chapped, but so pliant and warm, and that when Merlin slid his hands around his waist and up his back, Eggsy shuddered against him.

Air was his undoing. He parted from Eggsy, his lips lingering against his, and drew in a breath. Eggsy dusted his mouth against Merlin’s, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Lad…” Merlin whispered.

“Shh, don’t say it. Don’t.”

Merlin pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s, knocking his hat up, and squeezed his arms around his waist. “We can’t.”

“But we can,” Eggsy insisted.

“Not when you’re my student. And I won’t let ye drop out. Ye won’t throw your future away for this.”

“But I want y’ to be my future,” Eggsy said. They paused, letting the line linger, and then Merlin laughed and Eggsy whined, “Oh shut it, ye bastard.”

Merlin kissed him again, slow and deliberate. When he parted, he murmured against Eggsy’s mouth, “I want ye to be my future, too.”

“What if we waited?” Eggsy asked.

“Waited?”

“We don’t do anything until the semester is over. We’re halfway there, it’s only a few more weeks. It doesn’t matter when y’ aren’t my professor, right?”

Merlin considered the suggestion. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about it. Technically they could probably get him for sleeping with a student, even if said student was in his class. But they’d have a harder time pressing the matter if Eggsy wasn’t his student, and Merlin was sure he could pull a few strings. He had some favors to collect if he needed to.

“Okay,” Merlin said.

“Yeah?” A slow grin crept across Eggsy’s mouth.

“Yeah.” Merlin grinned.

Eggsy threw his arms around Merlin’s neck and kissed him breathless. Merlin knew he needed to go, but he stayed a little longer and savored the taste of Eggsy. He’d need it to sustain him until summer break.

* * * *

            If there was ever a time when Merlin reflected back on one of his greatest achievements, it would be to that long spring semester, when the sexual tension grew between him and Eggsy with each passing day, but he managed to not only keep his desires in check, but also maintain a face of complete indifference.

            There were many days he thought he’d snap. Those were the days when Eggsy would wear pants too tight, or when Merlin would see one of the other students flirting with him, or when Eggsy smiled in that way that made Merlin’s heart skip. It was the days when the sun streamed in through the windows and cast golden light across Eggsy’s face. The days that Eggsy threw his hand in the air to answer each question, when he debated every student with a fight-me mentality, and when he outshined even the brightest students with the finesse and grace of a world-champion fencer.

            Every day was a day that pushed Merlin towards the edge. There were so many times he almost threw caution to the wind and said fuck it.

            He had countless daydreams that ended with Eggsy bent over his desk, arse split open by Merlin’s cock. Merlin was rather fond of those dreams, but he also like the ones where Eggsy waltzed into his office and through the magic of subconscious, they would both be naked. Eggsy would ride him while he lounged luxuriously in his chair. His boy would pant such sweet little things in his ear, begging for his Daddy to touch him and let him come, but Merlin would refuse, telling him if he didn’t want to be punished, he’d have to get himself off. Only then would Merlin fuck him properly.

            The only consolidation Merlin got was knowing that Eggsy was suffering the same problems. He caught Eggsy several times staring into space, a sublime look in his eyes.

            When the last day finally came, Merlin expected Eggsy to remain behind after class. While Merlin knew it be very irresponsible for them to give into one another now, especially after restraining themselves all this time, but there was a small part of Merlin that found a thrill in such a bold action. He may have even packed some supplies on the chance that Eggsy approached him.

            Merlin straightened as Eggsy stopped in front of his desk, one hand on his book bag strap, the other stuffed in his pocket.

            “Yes, Mr. Unwin?” Merlin asked, nodding to a few students as they bid him goodbye.

            “I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed this class, Professor,” Eggsy said. A private smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. “It was very… informative.”

            “Eggsy, are you coming?” Roxy called from the doorway. She eyed Merlin, and he couldn’t decide if it was a good look or just a curious one. He suspected that Ms. Morton knew something of his relationship with Eggsy (that had been made clear the day she came to him about Eggsy’s arrest), but he wasn’t sure how much of their relationship she knew.

            “Yeah, be right there,” Eggsy said. He adjusted his book bag on his shoulder and nodded to Merlin. “Well, I’ll see y’.”

            Merlin opened his mouth, and for a moment he didn’t know what he was going to say. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit disappointed that Eggsy wasn’t remaining behind. This was a pivotal moment in their relationship.

            “Have a good summer, Mr. Unwin,” Merlin forced himself to say. He watched Eggsy go, standing there for a few minutes longer, waiting to see if Eggsy came back. After five minutes, Merlin packed up and left.

* * * *

            Merlin was two glasses into a bottle of scotch and mulling over the past month, when a knock at the door dragged him out of his morose reflections. He checked the clock on the mantel of his fire place—it was a quarter past eight. Merlin set his drink down and answered the door.

            “Hey,” Eggsy greeted, leaning casually against the doorframe.

            It was ridiculous how quickly relief flooded through Merlin’s system. He’d been fighting all day against the thought that Eggsy had moved on. He knew how absurd the idea was, but it had presented its self the moment Eggsy had walked out of his classroom, and it had remained firmly rooted in his mind ever since.

            “I didn’t expect ye, lad,” Merlin said, managing to keep his tone conversational.

            Eggsy pushed off the wall, his gaze sweeping over Merlin, scrutinizing him. After a moment, Eggsy accused, “Y’ thought I was dumping y’!”

            “I dinnae.” Merlin huffed and stepped aside. “Get in here.”

            “Y’ did too. Y’ thought I found someone better.” A slow grin crept across Eggsy’s face. He was enjoying this way too much. Merlin scowled at him. “Well, there were a lot of cute guys in class. Hesketh wasn’t hard on the eyes.”

            Merlin’s scowl deepened. “Ye know what? I changed my mind, stay out here.”

            Eggsy guffawed and slammed his hand against the door, stopping Merlin before he could shut it. “I’m kidding!” Eggsy gasped between peals of laughter. “I’m sorry. Swears down, I didn’t mean it. Come on, let me in.”

            Merlin narrowed his eyes, debating whether or not he should let him in. Maybe he should make the cheeky brat wait an hour.

            “Please?” Eggsy looked up at him pleadingly.

            Merlin heaved an exaggerated, put upon sigh, and opened the door. “In.”

            Eggsy moved inside. Merlin closed the door. “Would ye like a drink?”

            “Sure,” Eggsy said.

            Merlin turned around and looked at Eggsy. He had every intention of pouring the boy a glass of scotch, but as soon as his eyes landed on Eggsy, his mind went blank. He was suddenly aware of how close Eggsy was. He took note of things he hadn’t noticed before, like how Eggsy’s shirt clung to his well-defined chest, or that his pants were slung low, revealing a glimpse of razor sharp hipbone.

            And it dawned on Merlin that the waiting and pretenses were over. The shackles of responsibility and decorum had been unlocked, and Merlin was finally allowed to do as he wished with Eggsy; the realization struck him with the force of freight train, punching the air from his lungs, and knocking out any idea of retrieving a drink.

            Merlin slammed Eggsy into the wall, clasping his hands above his head, and kissed him—no, it wasn’t a kiss. He claimed Eggsy. Made up for all those moments that could have been but weren’t, the lost touches and caresses. He devoured Eggsy’s mouth, scraping teeth along his tender bottom lip, plunging his tongue in to trace and tease Eggsy’s.

            Eggsy moaned, the sound muffled, and gave a few aborted thrusts against Merlin as he struggled to find footing. Merlin transferred one of Eggsy’s wrists into his other hand, clasping both with his right hand, so he could run his left hand down the length of Eggsy’s flank, curving over the swell of jean-clad arse, and hoisting his leg up. Eggsy took the cue and coiled his legs around Merlin’s waist, seeming to wrap himself around Merlin as if he were part cephalopod.

            “Daddy,” Eggsy gasped, when Merlin finally broke the kiss.

            The single word sent a shiver of exhilaration down Merlin’s spine. He’d missed the sound of Eggsy calling him that, the soft wonder that followed as he moaned out _daddy_ and clutched harder to Merlin. Oh it was a lovely, lovely thing. Merlin rocked forward, rolling his hips so his hard cock bumped into Eggsy’s, earning a whine.

            “Yes, lad?” Merlin hummed, nipping at Eggsy’s jaw. “Tell daddy what ye want.”

            Eggsy shuddered, digging his nails deeper into the meat of Merlin’s back. The only thing that kept him from leaving scratches was Merlin’s shirt.

            “Ne—need—” He got cut off with a choked moan as Merlin found his fluttering pulse and started to suck.

            Merlin paused and asked teasingly, “What was that, my lovely boy?”

            “Bastard,” Eggsy panted. He retaliated with a sharp bite to Merlin’s neck, earning a yelp of surprise.

            “Oh, ye cheeky little tart,” Merlin scolded with no true infliction.

            “Need y’,” Eggsy mumbled into Merlin’s mouth, when Merlin turned his head to face Eggsy. “Waited too long. Miss y’. Want y’. _Please_ , daddy.”

            “Okay,” Merlin whispered, timber gravelly with hunger. “Okay, I got ye lad. Daddy has ye.”

            He let go Eggsy’s wrists and adjusted his grip on his arse. Merlin shifted, pivoting around to the stairs, which were luckily just to the left of him. Eggsy started to trace the vein in Merlin’s neck with his tongue, nipping and sucking at random intervals. Merlin tightened his grip on Eggsy’s arse, squeezing hard as he concentrated on walking and not the white hot pleasure thrumming through his body.

            He made it up two steps before Eggsy found the erogenous zone in Merlin’s neck and started to suck. Merlin’s grip faltered briefly. He sucked in a sharp breath, knees shaking as he came to a dead stop.

            Eggsy worked his way back up to Merlin’s mouth and kissed him with renewed vigor. Merlin liked to consider himself a man of great self-control, but as soon as Eggsy’s lips were on his, every ounce of restraint he had vanished. Eggsy tasted sweet and tart, like honey dipped green apples, and Merlin just happened to _love_ green apples.

            His legs buckled and Merlin sunk down onto the steps, stretching Eggsy out beneath him. Eggsy shifted on the stairs, not breaking contact as he moved into a more comfortable position.

            Merlin’s cock throbbed painfully in his trousers, pressing into his zipper. He parted from Eggsy with a heavy pant, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Eggsy stared up at him with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

            Fuck, if that wasn’t the most gorgeous sight.

            Merlin unceremoniously divested Eggsy of his shirt and pants, before stripping out of his own button down. Merlin was just starting on his trousers when he said, “Fuck.”

            “Wot?” Eggsy asked distractedly, more focused on caressing the hard definition of Merlin’s abdomen and suckling his pebbled nipple.

            Merlin fluttered his eyes closed, briefly savoring the feel of soft lips and sharp teeth plucking at his nipple, before he managed to get out, “Lubricant. Got to go upstairs.”

            The thought of breaking away and getting up felt impossible; Merlin would more likely climb Mount Everest than find the strength to stand in that moment.

            “Back pocket,” Eggsy mumbled.

            “What?”

            Eggsy lifted his head and blinked up innocently at Merlin. “I have some in me back pocket. Brought it just in case we couldn’t make it to yer bedroom.”

            Merlin absorbed that bit of information, then chuckled and said, “Ye naughty little tart. Planned for this, de ye?”

            “Well I thought y’d have me bent over the couch, but I ain’t never done it on the stairs, so I’m not complaining.”

            Merlin snorted and grabbed Eggsy’s pants, which were discarded to his right. He fished out the pack of lubricant and condom and sighed with relief.

            “Now, y’ a bit over dressed,” Eggsy stated matter-of-factly. He undid Merlin’s trousers, and after a bit of maneuvering they both stripped down to nothing.

            Merlin stretched his body over Eggsy’s, pressing him into the steps. Eggsy hissed—not in pleasure—and pushed at his shoulder. “Ow, fuck. That hurt.”

            Merlin lifted off. “Are ye okay?”

            “Edge of the step in my back—not comfortable. Hold on a minute.” Eggsy nudged Merlin further back, then twisted around and planted his hands a few steps above, while kneeling on a lower on. The position had him bent before Merlin with his arse presented. He spread his legs, giving Merlin a lovely view of his bollocks and a glimpse of his rosy hole.

            “Now that is a pretty sight,” Merlin praised, stroking Eggsy’s lower back. “Are ye comfortable, lad?”

            “Mmhmm,” Eggsy hummed, wiggling his arse. “Don’t make me wait, daddy.”

            “I won’t,” Merlin promised before tearing open the back of lubricant with his teeth. Bad idea. Some of it dribbled out on his lips and chin, and when he flicked his tongue out, he could taste it. God this stuff tasted awful.

            “Shit,” Merlin grumbled.

            “Wot?” Eggsy strained to look over his shoulder. He snorted out a laugh. “Y’ aren’t supposed to eat it, bruv.”

            “Very funny.” Merlin pinched Eggsy’s arse cheek, earning a yelp. “Next time it’ll be a spanking.”

            “That a promise?”

            Oh. Merlin raised both eyebrows. Well there was an idea. “Next time,” Merlin said.

            Merlin wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, further greasing his chin, and then dribbled a little on his fingers. He rubbed his digits down the crack of Eggsy’s arse, stroking his thumb over the twitching hole. He pressed the tip of his thumb in, groaning at the sight of the puckered ring stretching and sucking him in. Oh, this would feel nice.

            Eggsy moaned, rocking his hips back, pressing himself further on Merlin’s thumb. “Come on, daddy. Want it. Want y’.” His words were still a little too coherent for Merlin’s taste. Merlin withdrew his thumb, which briefly caught on the lip of his hole, and then pressed his index finger in, sinking it all the way down. Eggsy let out a hiss, but swiveled his hips back. “Yeah, fuck. Been thinking about this all semester. Just wanted y’ to fuck me on yer desk, so bad daddy. Did y’ think about me?”

            “Aye, lad,” Merlin said. Quite a bit. He started to thrust his finger in and out, leaning over Eggsy so his chest pressed into his back, adding momentum to his thrusts. “Thought of hiding ye under my desk all day, just for when I wanted ye. I’d have ye warm my cock as I sat and graded papers, and if ye were a good boy, I’d bend ye over at the end of the day and fuck ye raw. Would ye be a good boy for me? Hmm? Think ye can do that for daddy?”

            Eggsy moaned and turned his head to bury his face in his arm. His shoulders quaked. Merlin grinned, slid his finger out, and then on the slide back in, added a second. “I can’t hear ye lad.”

            “ _Yes_ ,” Eggsy slurred, the word aborted in favor of a wrecked moan as Merlin slipped in his thumb. He leaned back so he could watch as he stretched Eggsy. He added a bit more lubricant, filling the foyer with the lewd sound of Merlin fucking Eggsy open. One day, after a bit of training, Merlin would see just how open he could get Eggsy. The way his hole sucked his hand in, gobbling his digits down with gluttonous hunger, Merlin knew this hole was meant to be stuffed.

            Merlin withdrew his hand, earning a whine from Eggsy. Merlin stroked his lower back, humming soothingly, before he hastily rolled on the condom and slathered the rest of the lubricant on. He lined himself up, knees pressed into the stairs. God he’d hurt later, but fuck if he cared at the moment.

            Merlin pressed the head of his cock to Eggsy’s hole, circling the rim, watching as Eggsy clenched and unclenched, then pushed in. The intense pressure and heat caused Merlin to black out for a few seconds as he sunk into Eggsy. When his mind came to, he was fully seated in Eggsy, who was working himself against Merlin.

            “Fuckfuckfuck,” Eggsy moaned. “Come on, fucking ‘ell.”

            Merlin grabbed onto Eggsy’s hips and squeezed, stilling his boy. He drew back to the tip and then slammed forward, propelling Eggsy’s body against the stairs. Eggsy cried brokenly, digging his nails into the carpet.

            He started with a few hard but slow thrusts, finding the right angle that would make Eggsy sing. Pleasure opened up inside Merlin, unfurling like a flower in spring. It took all of his control to not act like a dog in heat and rut shamelessly into Eggsy.

            “Daddy,” Eggsy panted, and when Merlin thrust in that time, Eggsy clamped down around him. Fire shot through Merlin’s veins in white bolts, releasing small explosions behind his eyes.

            “Fuck,” Merlin groaned, hips stuttering briefly. “Do that again lad, and I can’t promise that by the time I’m through, ye’ll be able to walk.”

            Eggsy answered with another squeeze, creating a vice grip around Merlin’s cock. Merlin growled, a primal instinct taking over, and the next time he thrust it was with brutal strength. He didn’t hold back as he pounded into Eggsy, quite literally fucking him into the stairs.

            Eggsy’s litany of sobbed “Daddy” broke into breathless moans. He blindly reached back, grabbing Merlin’s hand, which clutched his hip, and squeezing. With every thrust forward from Merlin, Eggsy pushed back.

            The heady scent of sex overwhelmed Merlin. It was salty and it was hot, with an almost cloying sweetness; it blanketed his mind as he lost himself in his body. His knees hurt and his thighs burned, but none of it mattered as he fucked into Eggsy’s open body.

            Merlin adjusted the angle of his hips, so he began to slide against Eggsy’s prostate. The first time he did it, Eggsy’s body collapsed around him, limbs twitching. Merlin repeated the gesture, and Eggsy cried brokenly.

            He reached around with his right hand and found Eggsy’s cock. It only took two squeezes to bring his boy to completion, and when Eggsy’s walls began to convulse around him, sucking hard, Merlin felt his own control snap. He came, vision blurring into white static.

            For awhile he braced himself over Eggsy, one hand caked in cum. He struggled to find breath.

            Eggsy groaned and pushed back against Merlin. “Christ, yer heavy. Get up, I can’t feel my legs.”

            Merlin obeyed, sliding out with a squelch. He removed the condom and tied it off, setting it on the empty lubricant wrapper. He glanced down at his carpet, making a note that he’d have to get it steamed cleaned.

            “Are ye okay?” Merlin asked, helping Eggsy shift into a sitting position.

Eggsy hissed and rubbed his knees, which were red and carpet burned. He smiled dopily though, so Merlin figured he wasn’t too upset. “Stiff, but yeah. Though I don’t know if I’ll be doing stair sex again anytime soon.”

Merlin chuckled. When he went to stand, a sharp pain shot up his spine, and he groaned. “Aye,” he agreed.

Merlin helped Eggsy up. They cleaned up the mess, and then went up stairs for a nice hot shower, which helped ease the tension in his muscles. Once they were washed and dried, they slipped into bed. Merlin pulled Eggsy against him, wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

            Just as Merlin had begun to drift off, he heard Eggsy ask in a sleepy mumble, “So when y’ gonna take me on a proper date?”


End file.
